


Better Enemies Than Friends

by sabrina_il (marina)



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "It is widely known that when you have two uber-powerful leaders of opposite factions, who have a friendly rivalry stretching back probably millennia, they're bound to have had sex at least once." Originally <a href="http://sabrina-il.livejournal.com/1006400.html">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Enemies Than Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lea_hazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_hazel/gifts).



"So, you're the new Ash," she said, pulling the sheet over her legs and reaching over to the bedside table.

"Yeah," he said, staring at the ceiling, still a little out of breath.

"Not bad," she blew the smoke out through her nose. "For a first time." She laughed and took another drag off her cigarette at the look on his face. "Don't worry, this is a one time deal. Kind of an ancient tradition."

"I know I inherited this job from a dead guy," he said, sitting up and giving her a hesitant look. "So I can't really say my training's been thorough, but somehow I don't see this as being part of the official lore."

"This is the way it's always been," she shrugged. "Better a mediocre one night stand at the beginning of a professional relationship than centuries of unresolved sexual tension." The smoke emerged from her mouth in a perfectly shaped ring.


End file.
